The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pic Redda.’
‘Pic Redda’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small bold red flowers, good floriferousness, medium green foliage, initially semi-compact and then an outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘Pic Redda’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘1393-1,’ with small red flowers, and a more upright habit.
The male parent of ‘Pic Redda’ is a commercially available variety identified as ‘MP101,’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,998, with a lighter red colored flower and lighter colored and larger foliage.
‘Pic Redda’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Pic Redda’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005, in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.